My New Family
by KNSJ
Summary: Everything that has happened to me in my past and it all changed by one family. They have saved me and watched me destroy myself. Now we are going to go back to a place where I once called home to reunite their family.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day I was going to be returning to the place I thought I called home to the people I thought I called family. Here is the journey of me going back to a place that I once called my happy place but got ruined by a group of people that I called family. I will be returning with my new family that has been they're through my darkest times.

"So, you haven't told anyone that we were coming or that you were all cured." I asked my dear friend.

"Of course, not but once everything is explained it is going to be a wonderful Christmas ever. I am hoping for it." Klaus said.

I could see that he was excited. I am glad that I was able to help him. This was going to be the best gift for Hope. She been wanting her family to reunite in forever. Their sacrifice was noble and brave but now it was time for their sacrifice to end.

"I will not be joining you at the school. I have a few things to take care of in town." I stated.

"Can I join you?" Rebecka asked.

"Of course, I would love for you to join me. We can cause trouble together." I told her.

Rebecka grinned and then we felt the car stopped. Everyone got out and there waiting for them was the one and only Caroline.

*Caroline's POV*

Today was going to be an exciting day. All my friends would be coming back to join me in celebrating the holidays together. I looked at the tree I was decorating and smiled to myself. I turned to see Hailey standing there. She gave me a look and I asked,

"What is the matter?"

"Were you expecting guess this early?" She asked.

I shook my head no and then said,

"Elena and the others arrived last night. They should be coming down for breakfast soon. No one should be entering my grounds." I told her.

I quickly went to my office and saw Rick sitting at the desk. I pushed him over and looked at the cameras. There pulling up was a black car. I looked at Rick and he followed me out and there was the car in front of our school. I crossed my arms and saw the door open. There came out was the Mikaelsons. I could not believe it with my eyes. But you could see that there was someone else in the car that was not coming out. I tried to get a look but could not see her.

"What are you doing here? Mostly all together." I asked.

Hailey told me everything that has happened and that the Mikaelsons were cursed and could not be in the same place with each other or something bad would happen. I looked over to Hailey who was standing at the door. Then a girl came up to Hailey from the group.

"Freya what are you all thinking?" Hailey asked scared for her life.

"Hailey everything is alright. We broke the curse. Always and Forever. We are all reunited again." Freya told her.

Hailey looked at everyone confused. She could not believe it. She just ran up to Elijah and into his arms. He just held her, and she was crying. You could see that she was so happy. He finally let her go and Hailey gave everyone else a hug. She glanced into the car and smiled.

*Bonnie's POV*

I smiled to Hailey from the car and blew her a kiss. I watched as everyone else was so confused. There stood everyone else. Elena let her hair grow out and everyone else looked the same. I just sat there and waited for Rebecka to join me back into the car.

"Is your mystery guest going to join you inside?" Hailey asked with a wink.

"No, Rebecka and her have a few things to do in town I guess. Then they will join us." Elijah explained.

Hailey nodded and Rebecka looked at Hailey and said,

"Tell my niece that I will be seeing her soon and that Auntie Becky is excited to see her again."

"Hope will be excited to see you again too. But don't let our special girl waiting." She pointed to me in the car.

I laughed and Rebecka joined me back into the car. We drove off and into town. I have a few things I need to do before returning to everyone. We looked around and I headed to the tree decorating. Rebecka gave me a look and I said,

"It's been a family tradition with my grams and dad forever."

I placed and ornament onto the tree. I then felt eyes on us. I grinned and then heard,

"Rebecka?"

Rebecka turned around and saws Matt standing there. I knew that it was my time to slip away. I grinned and took my chance.

*Rebecka's POV*

I cringed when I heard his voice. I have not heard that voice for a long time. But it made my heart flutter every time I hear him. I turned to see Matt standing there. I sighed and said,

"Donovan or should I say Sheriff Donovan."

He smiled and said,

"You can call me whatever you want. So, what brings you back?"

"I am here to visit my niece and a friend of mine wanted to come into town." I said turning but she was gone.

I lost Bonnie. Klaus was not going to like this. I sighed, and Matt knew something was wrong. I sighed and said,

"I am not allowed to say this, but I need your help. We have a witch here with us and you know this witch. It's Bonnie Bennet. I was supposed to watch her, and she ditched me. She is not in her right mind right now. I am afraid she might do something bad. Please help me find her."

"Alright. But what do you mean Bonnie is not in her right mind? What happened to her." Matt asked.

"I can't tell you right now. Just find her please." I asked.

"I will find her and get back to you." He told me.

"Alright I will be at Caroline's school and you know how to reach me." I told him walking away.

I smirked as I got back into the school. I saw Klaus and he glared at me and asked,

"Where is she?"

"I kind of lost her." I told him.

"You better go and find her. We can't lose her." He said.

"Don't worry I have the best looking for her. Sheriff Donovan looking for her." I told him.

He glared at me and then sat back down. Freya and Finn giggles at him. I sat down by Finn and looked around.

*Bonnie's POV*

I went to a special tree and started to decorate it. I could feel another person behind me. I grinned and said,

"Hello Matt."

"Bonnie is that really you. You look so different." He said.

I grinned and said,

"A lot has happened. I need your help with something. I need to go somewhere away from the Mikaelsons."

"What have they done to you? Do they have something against you or holding something over you?" Matt asked worried.

I did not say anything but,

"Are you going to help me?"

"Of course." He said.

We drove to the old mansion. I smiled, and Matt looked at me confused. I did not let him have time to ask me any questions. I walked in and down to the basement. There was where I was needed to go. I sat down in the middle of the room. All the candles lit up. Matt stayed by the entrance. He watched me confused. I started to chant. I could feel the magic going through me. It felt wonderful. But right then I was disturbed by one only Gilbert.

"Hello Gilbert."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Little Gilbert." I said not turning around.

He just looked at me and I continue to say,

"Is the Salvatore outside with Rebecka?"

He did not say anything. I got up and walked out. There waiting for me was all three. Matt was by Damon. I glared at him. I did not want to see him at all. Stefan stepped forward and said,

"Bonnie, we are here to help you."

"I don't need your help. Did Rebecka tell you that I am all messed up and need your help to save me. Guess what, I am alright and stronger then before." I said.

Rebecka laughed and said,

"Did you get it done sister?"

"Sister?" They all asked confused.

"Of course, sister. You played these fools well. Let's get out of here." I told her.

We walked away from the boys and back to the school. There everyone was waiting for. My family one side of the room and everyone else on the other side. We walked into the room and Freya came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Bonnie?!" Caroline said surprised.

"The one and only Caroline." I said to her.

"What is going on? We thought you were in trouble and it was their fault." Elena asked.

"They would never hurt me or cause me trou…. Well trouble is a different story." I started.

The Mikaelsons laughed and I gave them a look. Klaus spoke up and said,

"Hey some of that is not our fault my witchy dear."

"Oh, hush you. But anyways, the Mikaelsons have been there for me when my true family hasn't. You boys just made it back." I said turning to the boys. They glared at me and I just ignored them and continued,

"Ever since I was betrayed by my family. I had to go to people I thought were enemies but turned out to be family. They have been here for me through so much darkness in my life. I would not want a better family then them."

"But wait…. You said that we betrayed you. How?" Caroline asked confused.

I laughed at her confusion and said,

"Why don't you ask Damon over there. Plus, when was the last time you all actually contacted me or even wonder where I was."

No one said anything. I just glared at them. Elijah spoke up and said,

"Bonnie came to us when that bastard betrayed her, and she was in a near death situation."

"A fellow vampire we know brought her to us because he thought she was dead, but she was muttering our name." Klaus said.

"Wait, what did you do Damon?" Elena asked.

He did not say anything but had to think about it. I could not believe it. I sighed and said,

"After you broke up with Damon. He joined me to my travels. We went to New Orleans. Then travels to Switzerland and there was a few bumps and it cause me my life almost. He just left me there to die."

Elena looked at Damon in surprise and said,

"You left my best friend to die. How could you Damon?"

"I went to get help. But when I came back she was gone. I did not know what to do." He said.

"Those are just excuses. You left me and if it wasn't for Cole and Davina I would have been dead. They took care of me and then took me back to New Orleans to heal." I told them.

No one said a thing. They were all shocked. I could see confusion in their faces. I sighed and said,

"I have been gone for years and no one came looking for me. None of you wondered what I was doing or where I was. If I was alive or dead. I was nothing to any of you."

"Bonnie you told us to give you time." Rick spoke up.

"Time… Time is like a few months and then you would pick up a phone and call. But this was years. I only know one person that stayed in contact with me after giving me a few months. He was there for me when I was in my darkest of times." I said.

I could feel my magic surging through me. I felt a hand touch me and I looked over to Cole. He gave me a look and said,

"Calm it down Bons. We don't need this place to blow up."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I had to get my magic in check. I looked around and saw that everyone was concerned. They should be. I did not want to see these people right now but if it wasn't for my family I wouldn't be here.

"Please Bonnie can you explain everything that we missed and what happened after Damion did what he did?" Stefan asked.

I knew he would be the one to want answers for everything. He tries to fix everything even if it's not his problem. I laughed to myself and said,

"There is too much to explain but I will sum it up for you all. Where to begin. Alright, well after Cole here took me back to their cabin in Switzerland and got Divina to save me. They thought it would be best to take me back to New Orleans. There I meet Freya and Finn. They healed me back to my strength. I then found out about the Mikaelsons curse. It was least thing I could do for them. Since they saved my life. So, I opened a shop in New Orealns and I did all the research I could find. There I found the meaning of my gift. I found my home."

"Once Bonnie broke the curse. She had to recover. So we took some time in New Orleans to reconnect and make plans to come here. Now here we are." Finn finished.

I gave him a smile and then walked away. I had to go and center my magic right now. I looked to Finn, Freya, and Davina and they followed me. We went outside and to a quiet area.

*Jermy's POV*

I watched as Bonnie and the others left. I was curious on what they were doing. Bonnie did not look alright. She seems pale. I looked at the Mikaelsons and you could see that they were worried too. I didn't listen to everyone talking at once but I left the room. I felt like someone was following me. I turned to see Klaus standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I know what you are doing. But this is not what it's about. You have no idea what she has been through." Klaus said looking out the window in my office.

I looked too and saw Bonnie and her witches in a circle just sitting there. I did not know what to think. I just watched her.


	3. Chapter 3

*Bonnie's POV*

I walked around the grounds. It felt so interesting to be back at this place. It has held so much memories that were great and horrible at the same time. I could feel the energy around me. It was so different. I felt so new and different but same at the same time. It was strange to feel that way. I walked past a class that was for witches.

"How are you feeling?" Kol asked.

I turned to him and smiled. I looked back at the class and then to Kol and said,

"Stronger then before. I just need to get a handle of it."

He nodded and looked at the class with me. He smiled and said,

"Well, I bet you can get a hold of it really quickly."

I nodded and watched as the teacher interacted in with the young witches. I wish I had someone there to train me or at least help me out. I was doing it all on my own and I know that I made mistakes and learned a few things on my own. But this teacher was different. I have met a lot of different people that practice magic.

"Is that Jeremy in the corner?" Kol asked.

I looked to the corner of the room and saw him sitting at a small desk. I then looked at the teacher and saw that he was annoyed about Jeremy being there. Kol looked at me and we just stood there watching them.

"I was thinking we could….." Jeremy was about to say.

"I don't care what you are thinking. You know nothing about our magical abilities. I don't get why Headmistress Caroline lets you in this class with me." The man said. "You know what… Just get out of this classroom. You are not needed here. Why not go and beat something up."

I did not like what he was saying. Jeremy just got up angerly and about to walk out. I was not going to stand there for that. I knew Jeremy and I know he knows a lot about magic and witch craft. Kol looked at me and said,

"Well, this isn't good."

I blew the door open and everyone turned to me. I gave him a look and I knew exactly who he was. The man eyes grew when he saw me. Jeremy looked confused and then I said,

"Why Andre this is where you disappeared to."

He did not know what to think. I gave him a glare. I could feel the magic surge through me and I knew Andre did too. He backed up and said,

"Madam Bonne, it's a pleasure to see you again. What brings you here?"

"Well, I am here with the Mikaelsons to see little Hope or did you forget who family she is. It's interesting that we all thought you died but you know what…. We never found a body and I thought that was weird." I said.

"Oh Bonnie…."

"Madam Bonne to you! Only my close friends calls Bonnie. So what happened to you?" I asked assertive.

"What is going on?" Jeremy asked. "Why do they call you Madam Bonne?"

I just snickered and then said,

"Oh dear Jeremy, don't you worry about it. I good time everything will be revealed."

"You know my assistant Jeremy Gilbert?" Andre looked shocked.

I nodded and said,

"Yes I do. He is a close friend of mine. He has helped me out with my magic as I found out I was a witch. He knows more then you think he does. And I do not appreciate how you are treating him."

"I am so sorry Madam Bonne. I did not know. I will do better. It would be an honor to have you sit in on my class. These students are my best in the school. I know you would approve of them." Andre said trying to save his butt.

Kol laughed and said,

"Look at that Bons, he is trying to kiss your ass."

"Kol Mikaelsons, I did not see you there. How are you and your family?" He asked.

Kol just laughed and said,

"Oh don't even try. I know having Madam Bonne here is scary enough but what if I told my brother Klaus that his witch daughter is not getting taught properly. I mean I think that would not be a good idea. Don't you agree. And if Madam Bonne thinks this hunter here is the best to be in the class I think you should listen to what this young man has to say."

Andre nodded and turned to Jeremy. Jeremy was still confused but Andre then said,

"How about you share some of those ideas and teach the class today."

Jeremy was shocked and I spoke up and said,

"I think that is a great idea Andre."

He nodded and sat down at his desk quietly. I looked over to Hope and gave her a wink. She snickered. I sat down in a chair on the side and watched. I looked over to Kol and smiled to him. I watched Jeremy interact with the children. He was really go at it.

"Alright class. That's all for today. So let's see if Professor Andre has any assiments for you to do tonight." Jeremy asked looking at Andre.

He shook his head and then said,

"No class dismiss."

I got up and walked over to Andre. I glared at him and said,

"If I hear anything about you not treating your assistant right in your class room and not teaching these children. I will be bringing you back to New Orleans to strip you of your magic for leaving your coven at their most desired time and faking your own death to do so. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded, and I walked out. Kol was right beside me laughing his head off. I smiled to him and he said,

"You never loose to impress me Bons. How I missed seeing you every day."

"I did too." I said giving him a hug.

"Bonnie or should I say Madam Bonne." Jeremy said.

"You can call me Bonnie still. That is for everyone in New Orleans. That's my proper name there you could say." I said.

He nodded, and you could see that he wanted to ask me something but didn't want to say anything in front of Kol. I turned to Kol and he nodded. He walked away, and I said,

"How about we take a walk? If you can at least."

He nodded and then we started to walk. We just walked around the halls as students pasted by. I smiled to myself and could not believe how amazing it looked now. Caroline and Rick did a good job.

"So, why did Professor Andre look so terrified when you came in. Trust me he deserved it." Jeremy said.

I laughed at that and said,

"He is lucky I didn't do worse. He deserves worse. He isn't a witch at all in my eyes. He is a traitor."

*Jeremy's POV*

I looked at Bonnie when she said that. She was serious about it. I felt kind of sorry for him but not that much. I sighed and said,

"But why was he afraid of you? I mean I know now that you have attachments to New Orleans but what type of attachments. You terrified him. Can you really strip him of his magic?"

Bonnie nodded and said,

"I know you have a lot of questions but right now I do not feel comfortable sharing my story. I can tell you this…. I am a very important witch in New Orleans. Let's end it at that."

I watched Bonnie walk away. I still had so much questions. I just needed answers to. I would have to figure it out on my own. She was a totally different person then I remember.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked up to my sister and saw her just looking at the Mickleson. I just shook my head and said,

"I know Elena. It's weird having them interact like this. But here we all are."

"Yeah, but Bonnie seems so different. She doesn't even seem like the girl we all know and love." Elena said.

"You should have seen her in my class just a minute ago. Andre was terrified. Did you know that he was from New Orleans but that he ran away from there?" I explained.

"Who ran away from New Orleans?" Caroline asked walking up to us.

"Did you know that Professor Andre was from New Orleans?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said he lost his whole coven, so he wanted to start somewhere new." Caroline said.

I shook my head and said,

"Bonnie was just in our class and he was terrified of her. She said he faked his death and ran from his coven and home. But she did not know why. She had this look in her eyes that had authority in it. But he was too speechless to say anything. Bonnie warned him that if he doesn't do right with these kids that she would take him back to New Orleans and strip him of his magic. I didn't know you could do that to a witch. Do you really know anything about Professor Andre?"

Caroline gave me a look and we all knew this look. She did not like to be lied to and made a fool of.

*Caroline's POV*

I walked away from Elena and Jeremy. I wanted to go and find Bonnie to get answers from her. She would be honest with me. I wanted to know who I hired at my school. He lied to me and I do not take that lightly.

"Bonnie! Can I talk to you?" I asked.

Bonnie nodded and walked away from Finn and Rebekah. They gave her a smile and Finn said,

"Don't forget that thing we have to do later. It can not be changed."

Bonnie nodded and walked with me. She turned and asked,

"What's up Caroline? Is this about Andre?"

"Can you please tell me who I hired? He told me he lost his coven and he was the only one left. So, he picked everything up and left New Orleans because he did not feel at home there anymore. And stupid me believed that sad story." I explained.

Bonnie looked around and sat down on one of the benches and sighed. She then spoke up and said,

"Andre was part of one of the covens in New Orleans. We have been dealing with a lot of unwanted power there and his coven was doing me a favor. They were to cast a spell to retract the power source. But the spell went wrong somewhere. Or someone was trying to attack back. I was there with them when this happened. I thought of Andre as a brother once. But now he is a traitor. We lost three people to that spell. It created this magical fire and they got trapped. We all thought Andre was in there with them. But I guess not now. He is a good witch, but he is very untrustworthy. I would be keeping a good eye on him. Some about him now doesn't feel right to me."

I thanked Bonnie and went back to my office. There waiting for me was Ric. He smiled at me and asked,

"Everything alright? You have that look."

I snickered and explained the whole conversations I had with Jeremy and then Bonnie. He stayed quiet and then said,

"Well, we are going to have to keep an eye on him. I trust what Bonnie says. She knows him better it seems like. I don't like that he lied to us, but it happened."

I nodded and then took a deep breath. I could not believe everything that has happened so far. I started to work on a few of my put aside paperwork but then I heard a knock on the door. There stood what Klaus. I groaned and asked,

"What do you want Klaus?"

"I was wondering if I could speak with you." He asked.

I looked over to Ric and he just nodded. I sighed and got up and walked out of my office. I followed him as we walked around the grounds. He was quiet at first but then asked,

"Since we have been here it seem like you are mad at me. Did I do something to displease you Caroline?"

I just laughed and then said,

"You really do not know do you. You have no idea what you did. You made me a promise that I took to heart, and you broke it. Now I will never trust what you say again. Here I thought we had a good thing going for us, but I guess not. I have to get back to my school."

He gave me this look and then said,

"Caroline, can you please tell me what I did? I want to fix it. I can see that I really did destroy something of our connection and I want to try to fix it."

I turned around and then gave him this look. He could not fix the past. I just walked away and headed back to my office. There waiting for me was Ric. He wrapped his arms around me and just let me cry.

"He tries to bring it up didn't he?" Ric asked.

I nodded into his chest and said,

"He really couldn't see that he can not fix the past. That when he says things that he can not always keep those promises. I tried to reach out to him in our most desired time and he was not there and I could not find him. This was something important that destroyed our connection with each other. I will never forgive him."

"I know that. But maybe not give him a hard time. You know now from talking to Hailey that he has had stuff going on with his own family. They had to go on the run and hide. That is why he was not there. Don't give me that look. I am not picking his side, but we have been there just like him. We do what we must for our families. You should understand that." Ric explained.

I sighed and went back to work. I had a lot of things to think about. But I know that Ric was right. I was going to have to talk to Klaus some other time to explain everything. I was going to have to move on and forgive. I was a changed girl now. I am not the same girl that same girl I was back then. I shouldn't be holding grudges like that.


	5. Chapter 5

*Bonnie's POV*

I walked over to Klaus and saw that he was confused and a little hurt. I placed a hand on his shoulder and said,

"Give her time. She will come around. Just remember that you both had a lot happening to you. You are both parents from some unique situations. But you are grateful for it. So, let her have some time to think about everything and you two will work it out."

"You always know what to say. Don't you B." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Yeah, don't forget what's going on with Hope later today. You and Hailey are still going to let us do the tradition, right?" I asked.

He nodded and said,

"Let's go and see what Hailey has to say. But I do not see why now. It is important for her and you guys. I know that it would mean a lot to Freya and you to do this for Hope."

"It's the first since a few centuries in your family. So, I take it in a high honor to do this for you guys." I said.

We walked to the Grill and found Hailey sitting at a table enjoying a meal. I pointed to Klaus and we walked over, and Hailey asked,

"What gives me this pleasure to have both of you here with me?"

"I want to make sure that everything is still a go for the upcoming night with Hope. Freya and I are so excited to do this. I am also going to get Finn involved with Davina. They are as much as family as us. But I want to make it special because it's the first one for centuries." I asked.

"Of course. I haven't said a word to Hope at all. I thought Freya and you could talk to her about it. I know that it is important in the witch community to be involved like this." Hailey said giving me a smile.

I thanked her and got up to walk out of the bar. I walked down the park back to school. So many memories were going through me as I walked the town. It has been a while for me to be here. But I knew it was time to come back.

"Finn, go find Davina and Freya for me. Then meet me outside by the big oak tree." I said turning to the classroom. I walked in and the said,

"I need Hope Mikaelsons."

The teacher looked at me confused and then said,

"Who are you? I have rules against people coming in here interrupting my class."

"I am Hopes aunt. But you might not recognize me like this."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Tyler. He gave me a hug and you could see the teacher was surprised that Tyler knew me.

"Ty, it's been forever. How is everything?" I asked.

"It's good. I just got back from a little get away. I heard that there was a witch that came back from the dead. I figured Bonne let Bonnie come out to play finally." Tyler said giving me a hug. He turned to the teacher and said,

"Randy, she's alright. Hope follow your dear auntie. I think you are going to like what she must talk about. I will catch you up later what you missed."

You could see that the teacher was surprised but let Hope go.

"Thanks Uncle Tyler. Good have you back." Hope said smiling.

We walked out of the classroom out of habit of changing myself for so many times into other people I was going to do it again. Hope stopped me and said,

"Aunt Bons, I like you for who you are. Aren't you tired of changing yourself?"

"Thank you Hope. It has been years for me to not be myself. But I just don't know what to think of myself anymore." I opened.

"Well, it's a learning process for all of us. We were all separated and we all had to do what we had to survive away from each other. Plus, you have sacrifices so much of yourself for this family and we love you for it." Hope shared giving me a hug.

I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. I loved her and this family so much. They have let me be who I was and made me not afraid of being a witch when I didn't want to do something for them. We lean on each other.

"So, what's up Bons?" Hope asked.

"We will explain everything in a few minutes. Come my little dear." I told her.

I led her to the big oak tree where Freya, Finn, and Davina were waiting for us. I smiled to Freya and nodded. Her grin grew bigger and you could see how excited and happy she was. This was the biggest moment for this family.

"Hope, we are here to explain a huge tradition for not just a New Orleans witch but also a Mikaelsons' born. This has been a century old tradition that Freya and I think is time to uphold." I started to explain.

"Do you mean I will be able to join the lines of the Ancestors? But don't they want me dead?" Hope asked shocked.

"No, my dear ever since Bonnie has been in power. She has been able to communicate with the ancestors to allow you into our line without abusing your power." Freya stated.

"I have put a foot down to dear old mum and they are ready to open their arms up to a new generation of witches. I usually do this down in New Orleans, but I am going to make an exception because of you my dear. Plus, I think I have a few New Orleans witches I can do down here too that never got accepted into the covens." I said.

"But you are going to be the star of this show. I have another thing to do with you to allow your power to strengthen from yourself as you learn to control it. This is a old Mikaelsons' tradition that Freya and I think is about time to bring back." I explained.

"It's not going to hurt me, right? Or lessen any of my other abilities to my werewolf and vampire side?" Hope asked concerned.

"I know you might be concerned and we have done everything to make sure you stay you. You are to unique to now be Hope Mikaelsons. It will not effect any of your other abilities." Finn spoke up and said.

You could see the excitement in Hope's face. I gave her a hug and then got up to go talk to Caroline and Ric. This was going to be a big thing that I needed a big room for. Plus, I had to get a few families and covens down here to make it personal for the other witches. It was important to me and New Orleans.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was biggest day of these young witches lives. I was so excited to be the one to be the one to gift them. I walked into the room. It was getting dark. I looked around and smiled to the young girls. They reminded me so much of myself. I eyed Hope. I looked to Freya and she nodded.

"Today is a special night for you young witches. Tonight, under this full moon you will be blessed into your rightful places of your coven and be among the New Orleans witches." I spoke.

This was the first time I was not doing it in New Orleans, but it felt right. I looked to our guest and smiled. Everyone in the school was here to watch. It was pretty much a once in a life time chance to see happening.

I called each of the girls up and recite the most important thing in our culture. I remember the day when I was excepted by the New Orleans coven. I looked to Hope, and she walked up.

"Today child you are stepping into a new role as a New Orleans witch but also excepting your linage of a Mikaelsons witch. You are a new start of a brighter future. Bless it be." I told her.

"Bless it be." Hope repeated.

Freya walked up beside me and handed me a locket. I looked to Hope and said,

"This was passed down from each of the Mikaelsons witches. Now it's time for you to represent the family. Be strong and resilient. You are a Mikaelsons through and through. I know you will make the family proud with everything you do."

I took her hand and then made a small cut into it. She dropped a few blood drops and I did the incantation. You could see the look in their eyes. I sighed and then looked at all the girls. They were lined up in front of me.

"As you stand here with each other you are the future to your future covens and the next generation of New Orleans witches. Bless it be." I told them

"Bless it be." They repeated back to me.

I nodded to Freya and she stepped forward and said,

"Welcome youngling. May your knowledge and love of the arts of witch craft grow. We welcome you with open arms. Bless it be."

Everyone started to cheer, and I gave each of the girls a hug. I looked at them and said,

"If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask. I am here for you. Always and Forever."

I walked over to Freya and Davina. They were both smiling, and Davina said,

"It just warms me to see how no matter the hard times that there are still young witches that want to continue with their craft."

I nodded and walked around. I talked to a few people and then I felt a strange felling. I walked away from the group. I had a bad feeling that someone was following me. I turned to see Jeremy Gilbert. He looked at me with that look. It was the one look I hated the most from him and the others. The look of worry.

"I'm fine. I am just a little weak." I told him.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good." Jeremy asked.

I just shook my head, but he was probably right. Something did not feel right and I did not know what to think right now. My head was becoming foggy and I was getting light headed. I looked up at Jeremy and spoke,

"HOPE!"

*Hope's POV*

I was talking Uncle Kol and I could sense something was wrong. I turned to the direction of where my worries were coming from. Kol looked at me and asked,

"What's wrong kid?"

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling." I told him.

Right then I heard my name being called. I turned to the direction it came from and started to run to the voice. With me being a tribrid I learned to connect to my other gifts. I used my hearing a lot to keep an eye on everything around me.

I turned the corner to see Jeremy holding Bonnie in his arms. She was limp and still. I looked at him and heard Kol say,

"B! What happened to her?"

"She just collapsed right here." Jeremy said.

Kol picked her up from Jeremy and ran back to the school. I followed along. I was trying to think what could help her. But was drawing a blank. I was worried about her. I really hope that she will be alright.

We got back to the school and I was right beside Kol. I ran into my father's arms and asked,

"Will she be alright?"

"I don't know sweetie. But Freya and Davina will take care of her. She is a strong witch." My father told me.

I nodded and looked over to Freya and Davina. They were hovering over Bonnie. Everyone knew something was wrong. I stood with my family. We stood close to them. No one said a word. But you could see the worry in their eyes. Freya came to me and said,

"It's not good."

*A/N: Everyone one of us is an Originals fan and I just finished the last episode of season five. We are ending a beautiful story to start a new one with the story of Hope in Legacies. I love watching the show to see my favorite characters grow into the people they became. We have followed the Originals' story line since Vampire Diaries. There are no words to say how wonderful that show is. So here is my dedication of the show with this chapter. Always and Forever! *


	7. Chapter 7

Kol walked up to Freya and asked,

"How bad is it?"

"I think we should discuss this in private." Freya said to Caroline and looked around the big crowd.

She nodded and sent all the student back to their room. I waited by my father and looked at Bonnie. She was just lying there on the ground. It was like she was dead. My father took my hand and said,

"Don't think the worse. I still hear a heart beat littlest wolf."

I nodded and watched them lift Bonnie and take her into the school. We all followed behind closely. She's the most important person in our life. With her fallen it feels like the whole coven has fallen. I felt a pain in my heart.

"What can I do to help?" I asked.

I felt helpless right now. I did not know what to do. I wanted to help in some way. She is the most important person in my life. Bonnie is always there for me and now it is my turn to be there for her. Everyone looked at me and I knew what they were going to say. I started to shack my head and refused to listen to them. There has to be something I could do. I just had to figure it out.

"Hope, we will figure it out. I know you want to help. I will let you know when I figure it out." Freya spoke up.

I nodded and then my father spoke up and said,

"How about you go rest? You will need your strength."

I nodded and went up to my room. I looked around and I knew this was not where I wanted to be. I sighed and walked out. I had to figure out something to do to keep my mind off everything. I walked to the library to my favorite spot. I looked out the window and I heard a voice,

"Don't jump."

I turned and smiled. I looked to Roman and gave him a smile. He walked over to me and asked,

"Are you alright?"

I shrugged and said,

"It seems like when something good happens then there is always a shadow of darkness waiting for attack."

Roman came closer and then pulled me in for a hug. I felt a tear slip down. Roman looked to me and whipped the tear away. He looked down to me and then gave me a smile. We stayed like this for a while. Then I heard footsteps coming up to us. I looked over to see Alaric standing there. I gave him a smile and he said,

"Hope?"

I nodded and Alaric placed a hand on my shoulder. He gave me this look. Alaric was an important part of my life. Everyone thinks he is favoriting me, but I do not see it that way. Alaric just has a soft spot for the ones that are the underdog.

"Hope, I know that you want to help. What do you need?" Alaric asked.

"I am not sure. I wonder if the books have anything. I would like permission too to look at the witch's covens' books. I know that Bonnie will be able to get through to me somehow. She is the most powerful witch I know." I shared.

"Of course, you have permission Hope. If you need anything don't forget to ask. We all are here for you." Alaric said.

I nodded and looked over to Roman. He nodded and we walked over to the classroom where I was going to find all the books. There was so much to go through, but I knew there had to be something these books. I looked over to Roman and I knew he want to help but I did not want him to get hurt.

"Roman," I was about to say but he cut me off and said,

"I know. You don't want me to get hurt. Your hauler if you need me."

I nodded and sat down. I heard footsteps behind me, and I spoke up and said,

"Roman I didn't yell for you. Do you need something?"

I turned to see Jeremy Gilbert standing there. I know deep down he still cares for Bonnie and loves her. He had this look on his face and I knew he was not going anywhere. I held up a book for him to grab. We did not talk. He knew what to look for and I trusted him with all my heart. We sat there in silence looking through all the books. People passed by and stopped in to see if we needed anything but no one asked if either of us were alright.

I don't think we didn't want to talk about our feelings. All we cared about was Bonnie and making sure she was going to get through this. There has to be a solution somewhere in one of these old books.


End file.
